narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Naomitsu Yamada
(WORK IN PROGRESS) Naomitsu Yamada(Naomi, 直道山田,Yamada Naomitsu) is jonin level kunoichifrom Konohagakure. Ninja at medium and Long distances,and member of Kishu's team number 8. Using and making big fans to fight with enemies. Background Naomi was born in clan Yamada,in the borders of Konoha and Suna.Her mother - Kagura, was originally from Taki. She had twins. Naomitsu and Sango was born by the difference of 15 minutes. Naomi was around 5 years old when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Kagura chose that name because she thought that Naomi will care for appearance. Naomi was very beautiful yes, but she never cared how she looks. Naomi was a bit chubby girl, because her parents were giving her all she ever wanted. When she was 7, her grandmother (Shika Yamada) came in to Yamada's first house. She started to teach Naomi and her sister Sango, all thing they need to know to be a real ladies. Shika didn't like that Naomi was eating a lot, so she stopped to giving her a lot of food, and Nao loose a lot of weight. Right after Naomi's grand mother died, she finished academy. She was 11, and got some weight back. Her dream was to join Anbu. She thought that Anbu is interesting and elegant profession for kunoichi. Personality When Naomi was little very emotional, funny energetic. As she grow up, she become very cold and unemotional. She thinks that those energetic people like Naruto are envying. She can kill without any guiltiness, but only enemies. Naomi is very restrained elegant and calm. She is able to wait how much is needed. Appearance ' '''Nao is blond (almost white) haired, with blue-gray eyes. As she was born, she had her lower lashes naturally very long. Her clan usually has fire pattern and all kinds of red and orange colors. Naomi become Anbu when she was 18. Usually she was going on very important and secret missions. Third Hokage trusted her, because she never impersonating. Naomitsu even went for very long going missions (the longest was 5 month). On Fourth Shinobi World War she wears Konoha's jacket and protector. Naomi became chunin when she was 14 years old. On her chunin outfit she has her clan patter of fire on her skirt. Her favorite fan that she made is Kogane no hebi (黄金の蛇), she used it for 2 years. Abilities Naomi is making her own weapons (fans). By the Fourth Shinobi World War her collection is 1000 fans. She also making all kinds fans that customer wants and selling them. The biggest fan she ever made is 3x3 meters(9.8x9.8 ft), she also used it in the War. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a separate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia o r Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT